


Meeting

by Karkstrek



Series: First Times [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkstrek/pseuds/Karkstrek
Summary: Although his day has not been the best, he's still trying to be kind and polite to those around him.Even if that means saving random omegas.





	Meeting

**Meeting**

 

All Jaehyun wants to do right now it's go home, get his PJs on and sleep like there's no tomorrow. He is tired sick of all his friends asking him favors. His day has been a rollercoaster between helping Johnny moving in with his mate, his tutoring session with Mark and finally, staying an extra hour helping Sicheng with his Korean. It's a bit stressful to say the least, but Jaehyun could never say no to someone asking him nicely for help. 

 

So, here he is, waiting in line for his turn to order some pie or whatever sweet catches his attention in the counter, he's in the mood to have something sweet for dinner and all he's got back home is cereal. He makes a mental note to do some shopping tomorrow, get some veggies, meat, and whatever he might need to keep surviving without starving.

 

His eyes feel heavy as one of his hands reach for his phone on one of his jeans pockets, he checks the hour before returning it to its place. It's almost ten, he sighs, he needs to get up early if he wants to arrive in time to his job. He knows an excuse won't work because he made the mistake of telling Suho about his other activities. 

 

He wonders that, maybe if he tells him he is sick, Suho won't force him go to work… he doesn't feel in the mood to answer calls and make appointments, he's been working in communication since he graduated, he's used to it, but there's still times like this when all he wants to do is stay home, watch or read something, sleep as much as he wants and ignore every other living being. 

 

Like now.

 

Some omega from across the establishment keeps glancing in his direction, checking him out and biting his lower lip every time Jaehyun catches him staring. It's because of this situations that he sometimes hates his status. He knows he's hot, he knows that he looks gentle -he’s actually a gentleman- and he knows for a fact, that  _ that _ kind of omegas all they want, all they carve is a quick fuck. He's not saying every time an omega oogles and alpha it's because of that, but, his experience has taught him to recognize this kind of omegas, the ones that bite their lips a bit too much, the ones who show their neck without caring if that's rude, or if the other alpha wants to make a move on them. It stresses him out. 

 

The line doesn't move as fast as he wants, he takes a step every five minutes, which is not good, his stomach has started doing weird things. He counts the people in front of him, he doesn't need to smell them to know there's three alphas, two betas and an omega.

 

He can't identify them correctly, excepting the girl in front of him, clearly an alpha, her body language screams that. Jaehyun doesn't mind her, after all, his mother is one as well and has taught him everything he knows. He's really thankful that his mother taught him to respect others, to be caring and polite, hi owes his manners to her… but as it seems, some alphas don't really get this type of teaching. 

 

He hopes he doesn't make assumptions, but, if his instincts didn't fail him. Three people from him, there's the omega, a male omega, who, by the looks of it is being molested by some male alpha. Jaehyun hates this type of behavior, it's so primal and raw, and rude… or maybe he's a romantic, he believes in proper courting, in consent and things related to that. He decides not to interfere if the omega doesn't show any signs of discomfort. For all he knows, the omega might be enjoying that kind of treatment.

 

He tried not to look their way. He's not jealous, why would he… it's just that something about the omega seems alluring to him, it might be the way the dark of his skin contrast against the white of his hair,  _ obviously dyed _ , he can't help himself but think about that. He might be mistaken, after all, there's still wolfs with that kind of hair/fur color. 

 

It doesn't take him long to realize that the omega  _ is not  _ enjoying the alpha's attentions. Jaehyun can see the way he clenches his fists every time the alpha shuffles behind him, he can see his knuckles turning white when said alpha takes a sniff at his neck. 

 

Jaehyun’s got proof enough to interfere. He leaves the line and takes a few steps towards the omega, who starts shaking once he detects another alpha’s smell.  

 

“Hey” he smiles, hoping that his greeting would distract the omega for a bit. They just observe him, the alpha looks bored and a bit threatened, Jaehyun can tell because of the change in his demeanor, his posture has changed, his back has straightened making him look taller and more intimidating, he's not as tall as Jaehyun tho. Jaehyun doesn't even blink “Are you okay?” He asks the omega, ignoring completely the other alpha and his growl. Jaehyun’s not in the mood to fight so he's not answering the challenge.

 

“...” being this close to the other, Jaehyun can see how short he is. If he needs a little,  his head could rest above the other’s comfortably... he lets the thought linger for a bit before continuing, once he's sure the omega won't answer. He stops whatever he was going to say, the omega is parting his lips and Jaehyun knows that he's being rude as he stares at the way his lips move. “You’re…” the omega looks thoughtful, as if he's trying to remember something, Jaehyun waits patiently “Mark’s friend, Am I right?” Jaehyun looks puzzled before quickly composing, he's not letting the other alpha know that he's surprised, that he didn't recognize this omega. 

 

“Yeah” he answers.

 

“It's been a long time” Jaehyun dies when he sees the omega smile, he seems more relaxed now, like he's enjoying Jaehyun's company, something flutters in his chest, he likes this feeling he gets when he thinks that maybe the latter tolerates him. 

 

“I've been really busy, sorry”  _ Sorry?  _ He wonders, he's not sure why he's sorry, sorry for disturbing him? Sorry for maybe interrupting his possible suitor? Sorry for not remembering him? He doesn't know…

 

“Mark's told me about it, you keep helping him whenever he needs you, that's pretty nice. I meant he comes to me every time just to tell me; Taeyong-hyun, Jaehyun-hyung’s really nice to me, I should pay him or buy him something, do you know what he likes…” 

 

Jaehyun has stopped listening, he knows that name.  _ Taeyong _ , Taeyong Lee, fuck, he didn't recognize him because of the hair -that used to be brown, much darker than it's currently color-, he knows this person! Even if the way they met was planned, Jaehyun doesn't regret it… Knowing that this person is the same he's been friends with since a few months ago, he doesn't feel awkward anymore,  _ hell _ , he'll protect this man with all he has. 

 

Jaehyun smiles widely, his snicker startles Taeyong, who stops mid sentence. Jaehyun realizes that the alpha has left, the line evaded them and now they're standing beside it.

 

“Sorry” he apologizes, “it's just that this is so surreal, I mean, I didn't know I'd find you here, it's I don't know… weird?” he hasn't stopped smiling, Taeyong looks serious before laughing, Jaehyun dies again, his laugh is  _ so _ pretty…

 

“It's not weird” the omega punches his shoulder, Jaehyun's dimples show for the first time in the day “I mean, I didn't know I could find you here either, that was a nice surprise… you saving me was more than I could wish for, I really appreciate the gesture” suddenly he's serious, and Jaehyun wants to _ needs _ to know why.

 

“It was nothing” he declares “someone had to do it”

 

“I know, and yet no one did it… but you” there's something in the way Taeyong looks at him that makes Jaehyun wonder if this is the  _ moment _ he's been waiting for since he met the omega. If this is his actual consent to start. A hand on his shoulder gets him out of his thoughts,  _ yes, this is the time _ . He takes the hand, intertwines their fingers and guides the other outside the establishment. His dinner forgotten.

* * *

 

They're in Taeyong's apartment, he offered some food to Jaehyun after hearing his day and all the things he did throughout. The omega prepared him some dish that needs cheese, some herbs and a few things that Jaehyun ignores completely. He's starving.

 

“I hope you like it, if you want more don't hesitate to tell me” Jaehyun nods.

 

There's something about the way Taeyong looks at him eating, there's something soft in his eyes, something that Jaehyun wants  _ oh so desperately _ to be fondness. Taeyong smiles every time Jaehyun chews on the food, he doesn't know if it's because he's really hungry or the food is  _ that _ good, but he finds himself enjoying it. 

 

“Mark told me that you're overworking yourself" the sudden talk distracts Jaehyun from his task.

 

“It's just that, I haven't find the way to organize everything” he replies, between chewing and drinking water.

 

“You know…” he trails, one of his hands sliding carefully against the one Jaehyun isn't using, his fingers caress the latter's before sliding between them, intertwining their hands. Jaehyun coughs nervously, he wasn't ready for that kind of contact, yet, he doesn't make a move to try and break the contact “you can always come to me if you need help”

 

Jaehyun might die young if he keeps doing this kind of things, it's just too much for his heart to handle.

 

“I appreciate the thought, but really, it's nothing. I know you're really busy as well”

 

“I can make time for you" 

 

Jaehyun takes a moment to look at the other, the way his eyes slightly close, the way he pouts his lips, the way his hands keep grasping the Hem of his shirt. Jaehyun feels stupid for not realizing this sooner, Taeyong's clearly interested in the same thing as Jaehyun, who's been losing time being stupid and oblivious...

 

Jaehyun reaches for Taeyong's hand, he caress it tenderly and even dares himself to kiss the back of it. 

 

“Would you let me court you?” He whispers against his hand. He doesn't dare to look up and see Taeyong's expression, for all he knows the latter might reject him, taking his hand and kissing it without asking him first is a bold and almost rude action. 

 

“Yes” 

 

Finally, he looks up. Taeyong's blush is all Jaehyun needs to keep going with this. 

 

He's ready to start this courtship.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my 'First Time' series, focused on JaeYong one-shots that'll range from: First impressions to first heat, etc. I hope y'all enjoy this :3
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
